Highjack
Highjack ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Mike Toreno in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (CJ steht vor der Holztreppe zur Veranda auf der Südseite von Torenos Ranch. Mike Toreno kommt von hinten auf CJ zu und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter) * Mike Toreno: Hey, Carl. (CJ schreckt blitzartig herum) * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Was zum Teufel, Mann..! Hey, Toreno, tut mir echt leid, Mann. Was zum Teufel soll ich sagen? Ich hab dich verarscht. * Toreno: Beruhige dich, Junge. * CJ: Dann mach mich eben kalt. * Toreno: Beruhige dich. * CJ: Du bist sowieso nichts als ein verdammter Koksdealer, Toreno. * Toreno (wütend):' Schnauze. Hinsetzen. ''(CJ setzt sich auf die hölzerne Verandatreppe) * '''Toreno: Du denkst, ich bin ein Drogendealer? Du denkst, du bist ein Kreuzritter des Guten? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was los ist? Überhaupt eine Ahnung? * CJ: Nein. Ich versuche, mich so wenig wie möglich um alles zu kümmern. * Toreno: Wag es nicht, ein Klugscheißer zu sein. Ich arbeite für eine Regierungsstelle. Spielt keine Rolle, für welche. Ich werde versuchen, dich nicht zu verwirren. Ja, als wir uns zuletzt getroffen haben, habe ich Sicherheitsrisiken in Lateinamerika bekämpft, MIT ALLEN MITTELN. Das macht einen noch nicht zum Drogendealer. Das erlöste Geld, unsere neu gewonnenen Freunde haben uns immens geholfen, was unsere internationalen Interessen anbelangt. * CJ: Regierungsstelle? * Toreno: Jungs wie du erwarten Helden. Wir kämpfen einen Krieg. Wenn ich den Helden spiele und verliere, was haben wir dann? Kommunismus in Ohio. Leute, die teilen. Niemand kauft mehr. Der ganze Schwachsinn. Also entspann dich und hör zu. * CJ: Okay, okay. Ich bin ganz Ohr. * Toreno: Ich weiß, was für ein Typ du bist. Ich brauche einen Typen wie dich. Es gibt Dinge, bei denen darf ich mich nicht erwischen lassen. * CJ: Was denn? * Toreno: Du musst einen Truck beschlagnahmen. Eine gegnerische Behörde mit wirren sozialen Zielen. Die haben ein paar Dinge, die wir brauchen. Das ist aber ein Job für zwei. Nimm einen Freund mit. Nimm den Lover deiner Schwester, aber erzähl ihm nichts! Denk dran – ich hab ein Auge auf dich. (Toreno verschwindet. Nach kurzer Zeit will auch CJ gehen, als plötzlich Cesar Vialpando auftaucht) * Cesar Vialpando: Ich bin so schnell wie möglich hergekommen, CJ. * CJ: Kann man sagen... woher hast du gewusst, dass ich Hilfe brauche? * Cesar: Mann, du wirst senil, Mann! Du hast mich doch vor ’ner knappen halben Stunde angerufen, Mann! * CJ: Echt? Ich meine, oh ja, stimmt ja. Tut mir Leid, Alter, hab viel um die Ohren. (die beiden steigen auf ein Motorrad und machen sich auf den Weg zum Truck) * CJ: Wir müssen uns einen Truck auf dem Freeway schnappen. Er fährt Richtung San Fierro. (sie erreichen die Brückenzufahrt) * Cesar: Da kommen wir auf den Freeway, Kumpel. (auf der Garver Bridge) * Cesar: Wie sieht der Plan aus? * CJ: Ich fahre seitlich an ihn ran und du springst auf! * Cesar: Oh Scheiße, das hast du mir am Telefon aber nicht gesagt. * CJ: Ach, das wird ein Kinderspiel! * Cesar: Sag Kendl, dass ich sie liebe! (der Truck kommt in Sicht) * CJ: Da vorne ist das Baby! (Cesar steht auf dem Motorrad und versucht, zum Truck rüber zu springen) * Cesar: Glaubst du, ich bin eine mexikanische Springbohne? Fahr näher ran! Noch ein bisschen langsamer! Langsamer, CJ! Geh vom Gas, CJ, du bist zu schnell! Fahr so schnell wie der Truck! Näher ran, CJ, näher ran! Gib Gas, CJ! (nachdem Cesar den Truck übernommen hat) * Cesar: Alle Mann an Bord – hähä! Okay. CJ, bringen wir das Baby in die Werkstatt! Mission Setz dich mit Cesar auf die bereitstehende PCJ-600 und fahre rasch in Richtung Nordwesten zur Zufahrt der Garver Bridge. Der Truck (eine Tanker-Zugmaschine samt Xoomer-Anhänger) ist bereits am anderen Ende der Brücke und fährt langsam südlich nach Foster Valley. Hol ihn ein, fahre links der Zugmaschine auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Truck und halte das Motorrad in Position, damit Cesar springen kann. Sobald du die richtige Position eingenommen hast, wird dir dies mitgeteilt. Halte das Motorrad einen Moment ruhig neben dem Truck, dann springt Cesar automatisch rüber und „entert“ das Fahrerhaus. Achte dabei in jedem Fall auf Fahrzeuge, die dir auf der linken Fahrbahn in den Weg geraten! Sobald Cesar den Fahrer (automatisch) erledigt hat und der Truck ruhig steht, kannst du einsteigen. Wende ihn jetzt vorsichtig (der Anhänger kann sich ausklinken!), fahr das Gespann zur alten Xoomer-Werkstatt in Doherty und stell es heil in einer der Garagen ab (dies geschieht ebenfalls automatisch)! Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Cesar nicht mehr rechtzeitig auf den Truck springen kann (südlich von Foster Valley, am Ende des Freeway), Cesar ums Leben kommt oder der Truck zerstört wird. Handy-Anruf Trivia *Nachdem man den Tanker vor der Werkstatt in Doherty geparkt hat, sieht man in einer Schlusssequenz noch, wie Cesar den Tanker mitsamt Anhänger in der Garage parkt. Von der Länge des Tankers her dürfte er aber gar nicht in die Garage hineinpassen! Bildergalerie 005_gtasa_desert.jpg 006_gtasa_desert.jpg 007_gtasa_desert.jpg 008_gta_sa_desert.jpg en:Highjack es:Highjack pl:Przejęcie Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Mike-Toreno-Missionen